


Love Degree: My Partner is a Pervert?!

by Anonymous



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Like Literal Hentai Dialogue I'm Not Playing, Panties, Size Difference, Temporary and Consensual Amputation, other kinks mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Love Degree, at least, understands him. The swish of a uniform’s skirt, the desire to stare until you see panties… or not. The allure of thigh high stockings. The cramped quarters of the commuter rail, the soft press of another’s body. It just goes on like that.
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Love Degree: My Partner is a Pervert?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchoil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoil/gifts).



> Was this for Holympics? I can't remember and it doesn't matter-- thank you x1000 to witchoil for the incredible NoiShin prompt. I grew a special lobe in my brain just for thinking up hentai titles and now it's never going away <3
> 
> This fic is set loosely in the time where Noi and Shin are working together and before Noi gets stacked

Before noon the day after an all-nighter is too early to be thinking about her, Shin decided, but ‘thinking’ is generous. 

He’s mostly just standing and staring, spit collecting in his mouth and the cheap foam of the coffee cup hot enough to leave his palm sweating around it. That’s what he gets for dragging himself to a regular combini, and not a nicer cafe. A nicer cafe would have better takeaway cups. A nicer cafe would have more tasteful porn than the titles jumping out here.

_Legendary Monster of Hole!!_

_Maiden’s Voyage: One Hundred Devils!_

_But That’s Not My Partner!!: Long Blue Night_

Some of them are single-artist productions, others thick anthologies printed with the same paper as the weekly shounen collections, sitting on the shelf just below the eromanga. Shin glazes over amid the bouncy lettering and watercolor cover art that’s inevitably better than the regular pages. 

He sees the one that fell out of Noi’s bag sitting between _Mushroom Season_ (thinly-veiled En-adjacent futanari) and _Ah! My Smoke Makes Everyone Horny?!_ (as advertised) and wishes he hadn’t. It had been easier to think Noi had been reading some long-running adventure series, and shift the blame to his own rotten thoughts. It had fallen out of her bag and she’d just scooped it back up like it wasn’t embarrassing, put it under her arm and taken the chance to leave him with the lunch bill. 

_Love Degree: A Schoolgirl’s Training_

The spine crackles as Shin opens it up, then briefly surfaces to the world of the conscious and snaps it back shut. He doesn’t care what his reputation is like, but dignity… doesn’t he still have some of that, whatever it is? 

It’s too cliche, he decides, wandering back to the front of the store, forgetting that he wanted to eat something. Maybe he is the sort of garden-variety pervert that can’t rein himself in at the sight of a seifuku, but he doesn’t have to broadcast it. Drawn stuff isn’t historically what gets him off, anyway. 

Shin pats himself down looking for change in his pockets at the counter, smelling his own breath trapped in his mask and just wanting to be home.

“Are you… gonna pay for that?” The clerk asks, and Shin looks down. _Love Degree_ is in his other hand, looking freshly grotesque compared to the dried blood on his sleeves.

“No,” Shin says, and walks out with it. 

\- - - 

He ambles home to his apartment, not thinking about not thinking, waking up when it becomes obvious that someone had been in here before him. The obviousness of it puts him at ease, and he doesn’t bother getting worked up. 

The explanation is waiting for him on a takeout napkin in cutesy ballpoint scrawl. 

_had to wash off after a gross job !_

_thank you for the shower senpai !_

_noi-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-) <3 _

It’s a weird tone that he’s not sure he likes. She seems like she would be more likely to tell him how gross his shower is, doesn’t he ever clean it? To be expected of a bachelor pad! 

He’s sour that she’s doing tasks without him-- aren’t they partners? But, then again, he’d just done a solo job, so there was no point in being a hypocrite. It wasn’t the first time she’d treated his apartment like her own space, and Shin’s been very careful not to read into it. 

But she’d left the bathroom window shut, so it would be humid all day if he didn’t air it out. Nothing worse than taking a shit on a dewy toilet. He keeps up a litany of gross bachelor pad thoughts like that to ward off thinking about Noi in his single-person shower, small enough not to be cramped like he is in it. It works right up until the toe of his shoe snags on her panties. 

He just stares, before reflex makes him pick them up, the soft cotton sending something electric to the root of his dick. 

With the typical speed of the sort of pervert he is, Shin jumps over thinking about if it was accident, deliberate, forgetful, intentional, whatever: it doesn’t matter because he’ll never act on it, and the thing that does matter is now he has them, Noi’s panties, in the privacy of his own home. That’s the rules he plays by. Outside, he is Noi’s respectful, professional partner, and in here, he can think or do whatever he wants. It’s just pretend. It’ll never matter to her because he’ll never act on it. Harmless, trustworthy Shin-senpai, forever and ever.

He reads _Love Degree_ slowly, fully swimming in the fantasy. Each chapter has a different sort of school-themed or school-related gimmick, a blushing schoolgirl or two being taught the use of her body. If Shin lets his brain slide out of focus, the blushing schoolgirl protagonist could be Noi.

He reads, touching the newsprint pages with the pads of his fingertips, other hand crumpled into a fist around Noi’s panties. 

Each chapter, Shin works himself up, inhaling her scent deeply, rubbing the plain cotton over the tent in his slacks, vividly aware of the stale sweat all over him and the dried blood under his fingernails. It’s masochistic, but he has to be slow. He has Noi’s panties in hand, still smelling like her pussy after a fight, and he’ll probably never nut this hard again in his life. This has to be good, this has to last him for a long time.

_Love Degree,_ at least, understands him. The swish of a uniform’s skirt, the desire to stare until you see panties… or not. (He’s sure Noi has gone commando once or twice on jobs, he just knows. He feels it in his heart. But, he does it too, so it only seems fair. They’re partners.)

The allure of thigh high stockings. (A cold gray winter morning, the pale bands of Noi’s skin between the top of her stockings and the hem of her skirt. Shin jerked off in Hanakemuri’s bathroom so he could stay focused on the job.) 

The cramped quarters of the commuter rail, the soft press of another’s body. (They both try to get through the same door, and just for a moment, get wedged together. Noi wriggles and laughs and teases him about ladies going first, and Shin valiantly manages to get home to his own bed to rub his dick against his mattress and pretend.) 

It just goes on like that. The wisdom of an upperclassmen, the benefits of a desk to be bent over, even some stuff about the bathroom and needing to piss that Shin hadn’t really considered before now, but would never forget-- does he want Noi to piss on him? He wants her to cry because she has to go and because he won’t let her. And then piss on him.

He’s horny enough to be honest with himself, and decides the moment has arrived. He very seriously stretches her panties over his head, with more reverence than he treats his regular mask. The strongest spots of her scent press humid against his nose, and he feels the elastic dig into his face as he pushes his tongue out, trying to imagine a taste. 

That is, since he’s fully embraced his role as an eromanga pervert, the moment when there’s an energetic knock at the door, and Noi calls out _Senpai~?_

Shin practically sprains something ripping her panties off his face, stuffing them and _Love Degree_ into the crevasses of his couch, belt jangling as he does himself up, hissing as he traps his dick in his waistband. “Noi?”

“I brought you lunch, to pay you back for your shower!” She announces, opening the door and striding in without a care in the world. It’s a cruel joke on Shin, suddenly confronted with the reality his fantasies were just based on, and finding that she’s even cuter in person. He always forgets how she smells, just on the edge of weird after the Devil Training, but so good and complex. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Shin says, eloquently. He feels like his posture is giving him away, like he’s hunched over to try and spare his dick feeling like it’s going to choke against his belt. 

“Senpai, are you alright?” She stretches up unnecessarily on tip-toes to put the back of her hand against his forehead, Shin’s eyes magnetized to her barely-there tits under her blouse, nipples pulling against the fabric. “If you’re sick, you’d better tell me!”

“I’m not.” His brain churns furiously. “But I’m tired. Sorry, but we can hang out later.”

“Seriously? But I haven’t eaten lunch either, I wanted to eat together.” She looks annoyed, striding past him to get to the crappy little coffee table in front of the couch where he’d just been reading hentai. He winces as she sits down in the same spot, messing with the takeout containers. 

“It’ll just take a minute! C’mon. You always forget to eat when you’re tired. Want to make it a race? Then I’ll leave even faster!”

He’s never tried to eat when he’s this hard. Could he even do it? He staggers towards the kitchen, drinking straight from the faucet and smearing fingerprints all over his glasses trying to get himself sorted. 

“Noi, can’t you take yours with you? I really just want to sleep. En will probably have a job for us later, and there’s no point in going to work tired.” It sounds convincing. But it also just sounds like him talking, and Noi not responding, and he darts back into the living room to find her holding the panties and _Love Degree._

Her hair tosses as she looks at him, face glowing. “It worked!”

“It didn’t!” Shin snaps, before catching himself and seeing Noi grin-- if she still had her tail, it’d be lashing in pleasure, and for a moment he feels real fear that she’s done this just to embarrass him. It’s not the sort of thing she would do, but that’s the only explanation, that’s the only reason--

Something on his face makes her own fall, and she sets aside the book and the panties with disappointment. “But… c’mon, senpai! You want to, right?”

Shin should say chase her out right now, say no, lock this up and away and never touch any of it again. Instead he feels his tongue laying thick in a dry mouth. “Want to what?”

Noi looks hurt, gently lifting the edge of her skirt as she spreads her legs. He can’t do anything but stare. No panties. “Please? Senpai?”

“Noi, you…” He’s doing his best, but it’s not enough. 

“I mean it!” She stands up with intent, and Shin almost trips over his own shoes backing up to retreat. It just means she corners him against the wall, half his height and completely unstoppable. Nowhere is safe to look, not with his overheated and overactive brain.

“Senpai…” Noi’s thick, pale lashes flick down and up, and Shin feels that inescapable jolt through his cock when she grabs his hand, shoves it against her small breast over her shirt. Her nipple drags against the center of his palm. “I’ll do it myself, then.” 

Shin’s weak protest is ignored, and she just shoves him down against the wall, grabs a handful of his hair to steady herself as she unlaces her boots, one at a time. It doesn’t seem real. It couldn’t be-- this is an elaborate fantasy, an exhaustion hallucination. 

Noi smells like herself, kicks her socks and discarded skirt out of the way, plants herself on Shin’s lap with complete disregard for his dick. Every moment he slides further away from being able to control this situation, the way he should as her senior. As her partner. 

She’s heavy and real on his lap. Her fingers pick at his belt, but it’s turned shy. “Senpai, if you don’t want to…” 

“I do, but I… shouldn’t.” His face must be beet red. Every exposed inch of him feels like it’s on fire, like Noi should be able to feel the heat rolling off him at this range. Her round face looks earnest, and he feels himself wanting to fuck her even more for it. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for so long. There’s no one else I want to do it with.” The tips of her ears flush pink, and she sulks. “Don’t make me say a bunch of sappy stuff, senpai! It’s supposed to be fun.”

“Noi…” He needs to feel guilty, he needs to feel like he has to stop this, but he doesn’t. He wants to make his partner happy, and he wants to shove his cock inside her as deep as it’ll go. 

She grabs him by the face and sticks her tongue in his mouth-- Shin makes a helpless sound before he can stop either of them, Noi licking his gums and the insides of his lips and prodding her tongue into his teeth, with the sort of confidence of practiced behavior. Devil Training? It shouldn’t even be good, but it’s Noi, and it’s Noi rocking her hips against him as she does it. Definitely Devil Training. Shin touches her sides and makes himself jump at the feeling of contact, the crisp, filmy feel of her shirt under his hands. 

Noi pulls away, leaving Shin practically panting, and reattaches herself to his neck, her mouth small and focused and biting him with real intent. He moans and almost doesn’t hear the jingle of his belt, although he feels the undoing of his slacks and the way his dick just about pops free. Noi’s warm hand is like lightning, and his heels knock against the floor as he whines about being sensitive, to slow down, Noi--?

He doesn’t think she’ll do it the way she does, straddling over his stiff cock and pressing the head against where she wants it, and Shin cums as she just drops her weight, shoving him into herself too early, too tight, too good. He feels it almost dragged out of him, and he struggles to thrust weakly, pushing her back onto the floor and trying to fuck her properly, but the intensity leaves him shaking. Shaking and spent and he’s already done. 

“Noi, you can’t just-- hah-- easy, don’t move.” Her narrow chest is going hard underneath him, but she just seems puzzled, maybe half as flustered as he is. “Sorry, but I just… wasn’t ready.”

“But you’re inside, right?” Her feet hook around his back, hips rolling hopefully.

“There’s more to it than that--”

“I know, I know.” Noi really doesn’t seem daunted, and instead lights up like she’s had a great idea. “Get hard again, inside me!”

Shin should not physically be able to twitch at the mere thought, but he does. But this isn’t just about him. He tries to do something tender, just ends up stroking her flanks. “Didn’t that hurt?”

“I liked it.” She grins, then gets sly. “Senpai’s big dick spearing me open…”

“Knock it off.”

“It’s true! And, ah…” Her cheeks and chest are heating up in a blush. Shin’s head spins as he sees her moving from teasing him to meaning it genuinely. “Senpai’s cum everywhere inside me…” 

What else is he supposed to do but thrust a little? Noi’s legs squeeze him harder, her head starting to lower towards his shoulder. “Stirring me up like that...” 

Straight out of Love Degree, or any other cheap hentai. Shin’s breathing is picking up but getting stable. It’s a silly way to phrase it, but she’s right. His dick is buried in her, already filled up with his cum-- that’s his cum, making the slide in and out of her so easy except for the tightness of her hole, _that’s his cum in Noi’s hole._

“Senpai, that feels weird…” She closes her eyes, leaning back and letting Shin start to thrust into her for real, stiffening when there’s a particularly wet squelch. “Stop, don’t let it make noises like that!”

“It’s you, Noi…” He stays slow, deliberate, getting hard and fucking her open as he does. She likes it, making soft noises and pulling her shirt open to touch her breasts. Seeing her enjoy it like that seems to kick Shin into another gear, and he seals his mouth over her breast and sucks, licking and scraping her nipple with his teeth, even as Noi flails.

“Ahh, cut it out! That’s sensitive!”

He doesn’t stop, because he remembers that he trusts Noi with his life. Is it so hard to trust her to stop him if she doesn’t really like it? Shin shifts to her other breast and she squeals, his chin bumping against her ribcage because she’s really flat and really small and he bites, imagining what the ring of his teeth marks will look like on that chest. Noi’s hips flick helplessly up against him and just make things messier, louder. 

Shin draws back, face hot, salivating at the sight of Noi underneath him, tits shiny with his spit and trying desperately to escape and chase the feeling of him fucking his own cum deeper into her. 

“H-Hey, senpai…” Noi licks her lips, pussy pulling at his dick as she shifts around him, hooks her hands under the sweaty backs of her pale legs and pulls herself up, apart. Open. He can see his own cum shining on his dick as it jostles inside her, and she makes a fussy noise to get his attention.

Her fingertip taps against a bandage over her knee, and Shin’s vision pinholes. He watches her peel it up, teasing the adhesive edges to expose a skinned patch with the satisfaction and cadence of… of a lewd schoolgirl pulling her panties aside, Shin’s brain helpfully offers. Noi’s waiting for him to look at her eyes for consent, and he sees her smug, triumphant at knowing what he wants. 

Shin holds her down and shoves his dick back into her with an audible squish, his big fingers tensing on her wiry thighs as her legs cascade apart starting from the feet up. Like a sliced fruit, cross-sections of her legs dropping heavy and wet to the floor, beautiful red, the shocking white rings of bone and the very particular scent of living marrow, and Shin’s so glad he already came early, or else this would’ve done it all over again. 

Noi’s a good sport, thrashing before she gets a handle on the particular kind of pain, breathing hard with exertion that’s half trying to hold her magic back. She’s so good, Shin thinks, finds it drooling out of his mouth, _so_ good, she’s such a good girl, so good for him, so _good--_

He makes himself stop at her upper thighs, keeps his hands anchoring to above her hips because he has to hold her in place to keep fucking her, wishes he had a second set of hands to press against the hot, raw stumps. He could dig his fingers into the fibrous muscles, the biggest muscles on her body, follow those flexors all the way up her thighs to where they sink and dip deeper in, to where she’s stretched tight around him. 

Noi moans in pain that sounds just like enjoyment, her head lolling back with the vertigo of losing that weight, that circulation backwashing, and Shin doesn’t know how he manages to fuck her harder or faster than he already was, but he is, the back of her head banging against the floor. Makes him think about when they first met, and he’d put the claw of his hammer into the back of her helmet. Made a bloody, gooey hole he could’ve stuck his finger into. 

“Senpai--” Noi whines. “Rough, you’re being too rough…” 

“You like it.” Not a question. Not when she’s clamped on him like this.

“Heh, yeah.” She leans up to grin against the side of his face, sticky with sweat, before arching back again. “Uhn, _no!_ Not there, senpai, you already came once, if you do it again it’ll be bad--!” 

That has to be verbatim from _Love Degree,_ but Shin is feverish, proud, head swimming. Pants soaked with her blood, shoes squeaking against the floor through it. “Can’t help it, Noi. Your dirty body wants it.”

“Nooo!” Noi wails, throwing herself into the moment and grabbing even tighter onto Shin’s shoulders. “It doesn’t, it doesn’t! Stop, don’t say that!” 

That grip genuinely hurts, she’s stronger than he is. Could probably pierce her blunt little-girl fingers right through his trapezius and tear the muscle out like roots.

“Fine, then--” He jams himself inside her and swallows hard, feeling her flexing on purpose to try and goad him into continuing. Shin rolls over, dragging her upright and keeping her impaled, upright. “I w-won’t move at all.”

Shin stares at her, up at her, baby hairs plastered against her forehead with sweat. The back of her uniform is stuck to her with blood, her pale face gone porcelain with blood loss. Her lips would be grayish if she wasn’t chewing on them, wetting them, barely keeping her tongue in.

That dazed look takes her longer to struggle out of, and she rocks sluggishly, core muscles rubbing her weight back and forth on him. “It’s leaking out…” Her chin dimples in a pout. “Ah, senpai… you’d better replace it...”

He smears blood and sweat all over her lifting her up, just enough to see space between them, cum clinging and oozing. “You’re already full up.”

“Shin!” Noi grabs his chest, digs with her fingers and shoves him hard against the floor, all the air rushing out of him in a stupid noise. There’s a real desperation and a gleam in her eye that he loves because it genuinely takes him aback. “It’s my _turn._ C’mon.”

“Do you need your legs back?”

She wriggles experimentally and Shin’s toes curl in his shoes when she leans far forward, long hanks of her hair spilling over her shoulders and eyes screwed shut in concentration until she gets her clit at just the right angle, his dick stuffed against the spot inside her that makes her face smooth out. “Nnno, I don’t, but… don’t tease me, senpai. I waited so long for you to do this… I want to come with your cock inside me.”

“Dirty girl,” Shin says, dumbly, reverently, rolling his hips. Noi’s bitten-short nails pierce his skin under his shirt, unable to rock or rut properly with her thighs laying around like pork katsu. “Tell me?”

“You have to fuck me, while I do,” Noi shoots him a bashful look, and Shin’s insides jump. Cute. 

He gives another encouraging thrust up into her. “I will, Noi.”

She gives him another doe-eyed glance from under lashes sticky with tears. “Promise?” Shin shaves deli-thin slices off the stumps of her thighs because she’s just teasing him, and she thumps a fist on his chest that cracks a few ribs. “Ow, _fuck!_ Senpai! Ah, okay, okay-- uhm, I jerk off, all the time, but I just think about your hands!” 

He settles his weight, sets his body on automatic, stares with his mouth hanging open at Noi struggling to think and talk at the same time. “I wanna feel those s-scars… on your fingers, I want’em to rub in and out of my hole and feel’em…”

Shin wants that, too. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to stick a finger in her yet. Yet. His grip tightens on her hips, pert little ass just a touch away. 

“I like jerking off, and I’m good at it, but your hands are just bigger… you got so big so fast, senpai.” She sounds a little jealous. A little admiring. “I l-love watching you fight… sometimes you get a little hard and I can see the imprint in your pants--” 

“I don’t!”

“You do!” Noi yells, eyes clenched tight as she rides the movement of his hips. “I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about it, about how big you are, and how much I wanted to feel you here--” She presses her palm flat just below the sweet swell of belly fat girls her age always have, and Shin feels the pressure dimly on his cock, fucks faster to chase it. “Oh, senpai, _yeah--_ ”

“I have toys but I stopped, uhm, I stopped using them ‘cause I wanted to be tight for you, whenever you fucked me,” Noi pants, shining with sweat and shaking all over, probably from blood loss. “I even stopped using my fingers inside, I’ve just been-- _please_ , senpai, humping the same pillow for weeks...” 

Shin breathes hard through his nose, imagining her thin hips circling in the darkness, the smell of that hot, wet patch on the pillow. Does she still have it? Would she give it to him if he asked?

“Your h-hammer,” There’s a little drool on her lower lip, threatening to drop off. She’s getting weaker by the word, bouncing uncontrolled on his lap. “If the… panties didn’t work I w-was gonna… grind on the handle and leave it for you to find.”

He cries out, just a wordless, broken noise and slams the back of his head into the floor and Noi rallies, throwing her weight to keep him fucking into her clenching pussy where it feels so good that he can’t shut up, can’t close his mouth or quiet down. It’s his yelping that drives them both over the edge, Noi keening and wailing and grabbing him too hard again, and Shin gives up, rolls them back over and fucks her hard, too hard for a little body like hers, harder than his partner deserves, but she screams like it’s good. 

There’s a blinding flush of smoke and Shin feels the bruising and punctures her fingers left melt away, minor aches soothed even as Noi sprouts legs back, cinching around his waist and holding him on top of her while she rides herself out, yelling about it right into his ear as he shakes. His heart beats her name, _Noi, Noi, Noi,_ racing and loud. 

The eyepieces of his glasses dig into his nose as he shoves his face against the floor, her hair sticking to his lips, fluttering as he pants, lenses fogging immediately. His _Love Degree_ pervert brain is euphoric, sobbing happy tears: _Finally! I’ve shot my load deep inside Noi-chan’s precious pussy!_

Shin’s sweat feels cold between his shoulderblades, as he thinks about the weight of that. The weight of him, on his partner. Had Noi ever slept with anyone before this? What if she regretted it, seen a side of him that made him unbearable now? 

He props himself up, and Noi stretches underneath him, looking almost goofy with satisfaction, laughing and smiling. “Mm, that’s what I wanted! Don’t move yet, senpai! I have to watch all your cum squeeze out.”

Shin hangs his head, forehead knocking against the delicate curve of her shoulder. “You’re incredible, Noi. In the good and bad ways.” 

Her newly-formed heels drum briefly against his ass. “Of course! I’m your partner.”


End file.
